


Emmett Carver and the Tall Willowy Blond with too many Jobs.

by Melissa92863



Category: Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: F/M, Life Flight gets involved, Made For Each Other, Suicide happens once but another life is saved., Then another life is saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa92863/pseuds/Melissa92863
Summary: Emmett Carver meets a beautiful  tall blond working in the Crestview Coffee bar and is instantly smitten and so is she and he is floored such a woman would have anything to do with him. It turns out full of fluff and smut so it's not for kids. A few nice surprises. Please Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Emmet Carver waited his turn in line to get his morning coffee. The place wasn’t full of people at least and it was down stairs from where he was staying at the Crestview. He stood standing watching a pretty blonde with freckles and clear blue eyes go about making the drink orders. She was tall and slim. As he moved in the short line she became aware he was watching her. She smiled and winked at him. He had been busted actually.  
He was marveling at her ability to make anything on the list there along with her beauty. He moved up to the counter.  
“Erin, this is Det. Carver whatever he wants is on the house.” Gemma Fisher’s voice came from the back. She popped her head out and smiled.  
“Ok Gemma.” Erin said.  
“Good Morning Det. Carver what can I do for you?” She asked.  
“Erin, is it? I’d like a black with three sugars Grande please.” He said. She poured the fresh coffee and put three packets of sugar in it. Stirred it. Then the lid. She handed it to him.  
“Have a good morning sir.” She cheerfully said.  
Emmett couldn’t help himself and cracked a smile.  
“You too.” He said.  
“Detective.” She said as he was about to turn.  
“Yes?” She said.  
“Do you like Turkish coffee?” She asked.  
“Never tried it.” He said.  
“Would you like too?” She asked.  
“Sometime.” He said. “  
Good I’ll remember that.” She said. He smiled and turned and left. Gemma came out.  
“I see you met our newest law enforcement officer. His name is Emmet Carver. He’s upstairs.” She said. Gemma went back into the kitchen.  
Carver walked down the street. He sipped the coffee. It was the first time someone actually got it right.  
“I don’t know her last name.” He said to himself. He kept walking to the station. He went out to Jack Reinhold’s to ask questions. He found Erin working the cash register there.  
“Hello Erin.” He said with a rare smile.  
“Hello Det. Carver. What can I do for you?” She asked.  
“First of all, what is your last name?” He asked.  
“Murphy. My name is Erin Raye Murphy.” She said cheerfully.  
“Oh, do you know where Jack Reinhold is? I need to talk with him. He said he left something out of his statement the other day.” He said.  
“Uncle Jack!” She said turning to the back.  
“Yes, what is it Calf.” He asked.  
“Det. Carver to see you.” She yelled.  
“He’ll be right with you.” She said.  
“You’re his niece?” Carver said taken aback.  
“Yes. He’s my mother’s brother.” She said proudly.  
“Calf?” He asked.  
“Pet name. It’s for the baby whales. Not the land animal.” She said.  
“Oh? Right.” He said, acknowledgment making him shake his head yes. Jack Reinhold came around the counter.  
“I see you met my niece.” He said.  
“Yes, we met this morning at her other job.” He said.  
“Best we talk out here. She wasn’t even here when I saw it.” Jack said directing him outside near the Kayaks. Erin was worried. Carver had this look on his face of all business. Erin was very protective of her uncle. She had spent summers with him as a kid. She knew almost nothing of his past because she either hadn’t been born or was too little to understand. Carver walked away a little ruffled. He didn’t come back in.  
“Uncle Jack, what was that all about?” She asked.  
“Nothing to worry yourself with Calf. I was just telling him what I saw a few weeks early. You weren’t here then. Don’t get mixed with that one. He’s not your kind.” Jack said.  
“Funny, I thought he was. You know one of those guys that act complicated and really are not at least for me.” She said.  
“Don’t mess with him Erin. He’s suspicious of everyone.” Jack said. He kissed her forehead and went back for a nap. Leaving the store in good hands. That evening she was back at the Crestview waiting tables. Emmett sat waiting to give his order. She came through the door and over to the table.  
“Good Evening Detective. She said with a smile.  
“Ah, good evening Miss Murphy.” He said almost happy to see her instead of Gemma for a change.  
“What’ll you have?” She asked.  
“Diet plate.” He said.  
“Really?” She asked.  
“Yes. Oh, and some water if you please.” He asked.  
“You look like you need several steaks and some sweet tea. If a gale comes in it might blow you out to sea.” She said.  
“Can you sit for a moment?” He asked. She sat down.  
“I have a heart condition. I have to be careful how I eat.” He said.  
“That doesn’t mean you need to eat like a bird. Look, how would a Santa Fe Chicken breast sound and some steamed veggies and a baked potato. Small mind you.” She said.  
“Sounds good can they do that here?” He asked.  
“No but I can. It’s not busy and will not take long. You look hungry for something. Maybe a little good food will help with that.” She said rising.  
“Do you do this for all your customers?” He asked.  
“Just the ones who need an extra bit of TLC. You look like you need it.” She said. Carver looked up at her.  
“Ok I am starved. I’ll make sure you get extra in your tip.” He said.  
“Thanks, I can use it. I work two jobs here.” She said smiled and turned to the kitchen. He sat thinking how good it would be to have real food he could eat for a change. Gemma was back in the kitchen and saw as Erin went about making Carver’s dinner.  
“Erin, you cook?” She asked.  
“Yes, a little. Det. Carver was going to eat the diet plate. I could offer him a little more. I hope you don’t mind.” She said.  
“Oh no, not at all. Keep him happy. This could bring in more business.” Gemma said. Erin smiled and went about her work.  
In no time she had the plate ready and took it out to him. Carver looked at the plate. He smiled a little.  
“Looks great.” He said and then he cut off a piece of chicken and ate it.  
“Mmm. Yes, great Erin, thank you.” He said as she smiled.  
“Eat here and I’ll do what I can to keep you happy.” She said.  
“You mean that?” He quipped.  
“Well, at least keep you fed.” She said.  
“I know what you meant.” Carver said.  
“Uncle Jack, well he doesn’t want me to…” She started.  
“He’s just being protective.” Carver said.  
“Yes, but I’m 40 years old.” She said.  
“Your 40?” He asked.  
“Yes.” Erin said.  
“You hide it well.” He said smiling.  
“Thank you.” She said.  
“Can you sit?” He asked waving his fork in a circle.  
“Ok.” She said sitting down.  
“So, your name is Erin Raye Murphy, your Jack’s niece, your 40 years old and amazing looking 40 year old…” He said.  
“Not married, no kids, was a CSI in Eureka.” She said.  
“A CSI, why did you leave?” he asked.  
“Job pressure and Uncle Jack is getting on and doesn’t have anyone to look after him.” She said. Carver nodded and kept eating.  
“Is he your only family?” He asked.  
“Yes, my father died in the line of duty my mother quickly after. That was 20 years ago. I was in college.  
“So, your Dad was a cop?” He asked.  
“Yes. 30 years.” Carver nodded his head.  
“You should come and work for us. Or work here as their chef. You have no idea how good this is.” He said.  
“I went to chef school first.” She said.  
“And went into CSI, why?” He asked.  
“When dad was murdered.” She said.  
“I see. Still you should come and work with us. I can hook you up with Hugo Garcia…” She stopped him.  
“Last case psychosis.” She said.  
“Oh, so you don’t want to do it right now. Well when you do let me know.” He said. He didn’t push because he saw it was painful.  
“I see your ravenous.” She said.  
“I was but after that great meal no. You said something about Turkish coffee.” He said.  
“I could make it decaf.” She said.  
“Make yourself some too. Join me.” He said.  
“I have to clean up.” She said.  
“Only for a cup.” He said. He watched her move to the back with the empty plate.  
“Tall, pretty and sweet but Jack Reinhold’s niece.” He said. She brought out the coffee and poured him some.  
“I make it sweet. I like it that way too.” She said. He smiled.  
“Now, don’t stir it. You’ll get sludge.” She said.  
“Sludge?” He asked.  
“Yes. It’s brewed in the pot.” She said.  
“Oh.” He said taking a sip.  
“Strong.” He said. “  
Yes, and sweet.” She said.  
“Yes, I like it.” He said taking another sip.  
“I have to go now. I need to get back to Uncle Jack’s. It is why I’m here in Gracepoint or one of the big reason’s. If you need anything else let me know.” She said smiling.  
“Miss Murphy?” He asked.  
“Yes, Detective?” She said.  
“I’m Emmett.” She walked back over.  
“I’m Erin then. I’ve been warned about you. My Uncle doesn’t think your appropriate for me.” She said.  
“Oh, he doesn’t. So, what are your thoughts on that?” He asked.  
“Uncle Jack is a loner. I’m not. I’ve been made out to be but, I’m not.” Erin said. Carver brightened on that.  
“I’m free and over 21.” She added.  
“Erin, have you been married?” He asked.  
“A long time ago. My job as a CSI killed that. Grief too. Harvey wasn’t supportive. He was more the skirt chaser.” She said.  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said.  
“I’m not now. Sure, I missed having kids and a lot of things. That time is passed but can’t be helped. I helped my mother until she died and will help Uncle Jack until he goes. Like I said he is what is left of my family.” She said.  
“So, you are close.” Carver asked.  
“I came here every summer during my growing up and yes. Next to my dad, I loved my Uncle next.” She said cleaning the tables and putting the chairs up to vacuum.  
“Thank you for the meal and the company. It gets lonely here. “Carver said.  
“You want company then don’t be a stranger. I’m here in the morning till 6am to 10am and then at Uncle Jack’s shop until 5, then here till 6 to 11.” She said.  
“I don’t want you in trouble especially with you uncle not happy about you seeing, me.” He said.  
“Well, it won’t be the first time.” She said.  
“I like you Emmett. It isn’t every day I meet someone I really like.” She said. Carver smirked a smile.  
“Yes. I know Erin. Good Night and thanks again.” He said.  
“Goodnight Emmett.” She said, and he tuned and left for upstairs. Erin finished her work and left for her room. A small one room place out back of her uncle’s place. She heard a knock on the door.  
“Calf ya in there?” Her uncle said. She opened up the door.  
“What is it Uncle Jack?” She asked.  
“There’s something you need to know about me your aunt and your cousin. You were too little to understand at the time.” He said.  
“Come in.” She said.  
“No, come with me.” He said taking her hand into the kitchen of his little place. He sat her down.  
“You remember Aunt Sally, you cousin Curtis.” He said.  
“Yes.” She said.  
“But just barely right.” He said.  
“Yes.” She said.  
“I used to teach piano. Remember?” He asked.  
“Yes, you tried to teach me, but it didn’t work out too well.” She said.  
“Your Aunt was a student of mine. (She nodded her head yes.) Well she was under age Calf. We were very much in love and I wanted to marry her. Her father found out and followed us. Brought in the cops. She only had 4 weeks to be legal and we just didn’t wait. They made an example of me and I went to prison. But when I got out and I nearly didn’t, I married Sally and a year later we had Curtis. The rest I think you know. When Curtis died it killed our marriage she left me and remarried. She died at 30. Some sort of cancer. This was in the 1980’s. There were no registries back then for sex offenders. I was branded a sex offender. But you know I’m not right?” He asked.  
“Why are you even asking me that Uncle Jack. You aren’t a sex offender. Remember I was a CSI. If I even thought, you were… But you not. There’s many men I would say were. Why are you telling me now?” She asked.  
“It’ll come out with Danny’s murder investigation. You keep talking with Carver and it will.” He said.  
“Why don’t you just go to him and tell him.” Erin said.  
“I thought about that. I may end up doing it. Before it gets out, but he won’t be as understanding as you are. Please Calf just cool it with him. He’s not your kind anyway. The man has more baggage than that woman with the big ass.” he said.  
“You mean Kim Kardashian?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” He said.  
“I know.” She said.  
“The last time you did that you had to quit your job in Eureka. I kept saying don’t.” He said.  
“You should know better than anyone if your attracted to someone…” He stopped her.  
“Yeah, well I saw what that cost you. Now you know it’s a family thing and you should watch it. That man will bring you nothing but pain. Mark my word.” He said.  
“He’s lonely and I am too.” She said.  
“Well then by all means get your oats. But make it quick. Don’t allow him to contaminate you too much.” He said.  
“Uncle Jack, I don’t…” He stopped her.  
“I know Calf and I know you’re a grown woman. You’ve been alone a long time like me. I mean I just don’t get it. He’s nerdy and too quiet and if a gale blew in he’d be blown out to sea he’s so skinny.” He said. “  
“It’s not that. Nothing physical Uncle Jack. I have the feeling he’s just like me.” She said.  
“Well, go on and do what you have to do. I know your still young and beautiful you never wanted to be alone, but Harvey is a good example of how ya pick’em. I love you Calf if I didn’t I would say anything. Now, go on to bed. I won’t say another word on Carver. It’s your choice.” He said.  
“I know.” Erin said and she kissed her uncle’s scruffy face and went out the door to her room. She chose to stay near her uncle and not live at the Crestview. It was more of a hovel there. Just enough room for her and some of her things. The rest in storage. She would never bring Emmett there. She was embarrassed. But to be near her Uncle she had no choice. She also wondered about Carver’s heart problem. Was he even supposed to have sex.  
“Oh, get that out of your mind. Really you should heed Uncle Jack and drop it.” She said.  
“You’re not his type. Your too tall and skinny yourself. No way he would want you like that.” She said to herself  
“Unless you ask. You could take a reality check like that. Him tell you no thanks. It would get you off the hook too. Today everyone goes at it like rabbits. You change partners like you change a baby’s diaper.” She said getting ready for bed.  
In his hotel room much the same was going on.  
“Her uncle doesn’t like me. I’m not her type. What was that she said about me blowing out to sea? She isn’t thinking that however she did give me her hours. Perhaps for just friends shit. Friend shit.” He said making a face.  
They both went to sleep in their own angst. Each one sure the other wouldn’t feel “That way’ about the other. The next morning came. She got up early and was making bran muffins. Her uncle came to the door.  
“Calf you baking again?” He asked.  
“Yes I am. I’m leaving you some. They’re hot so watch it.” She said. She got down the basket from the shelf.  
“Oh, where are these going? Or should I ask?” He asked.  
“Never you mind.” She said.  
“Aha, I know the man’s lucky now. You’re going to waste perfectly good bran muffins on that skinny, cop aren’t you?” He asked.  
“Emmett will get some.” She said.  
“I know but where are the muffins going.” He said with a laugh and poked her in the side with his elbow.  
“Uncle Jack!” She looked at him and crossed her arms.  
“I may have jumped the gun on that. He might not even see me that way. I’m too tall and skinny.” She said.  
“And he isn’t?” He asked.  
“Hum. Love you Uncle Jack.” Erin said and kissed his cheek, took the basket and thermos up to Carver’s room and sat them at the door with a note. “Good Morning Emmett. Hoping you slept well. Have a good day, Erin.” Is what it read. She left them there and walked down to start her day. Emmett woke to the smell of the bran muffins wafting under the door. He got out of bed and went to the door and opened it and looked down. He smiled and looked up and down the hall. He gathered the basket up and took it inside. He smelled the muffins and saw the note which he took out and read. He smiled again which was a rarity.  
“I was right she’s sweet.” He said chomping down on one of the muffins and opened the thermos. He tasted it. Just as it had been the day before, perfect. He would have to do something nice for her in turn. Maybe ask Miller. Maybe not. No, he thought.  
He ate 2 of the 6 muffins and put the rest back in the basket. He would share them. Or not more likely. He took a sip of the rich flavorful coffee she had left him.  
“Oh, she’s a gem for sure. Just the way I like it. The muffins where good too.” He thought. He drank down what he had in the Styrofoam cup and left it to have the rest later as he dressed.  
“A woman like that should be married and have a family. Not live in a small room connected to a shop.” He said to himself. He went on to get his shower and dress. He picked up the basket to give back to her and locked his room. He went down stairs humming a Beatles tune. He bumped into Gemma on the landing.  
“Good Morning Detective.” She said with a grin.  
“Oh, good morning Gemma.” He said and went directly to the coffee bar. There she was pretty as a picture. Busy with a hot drink for a customer. He got in line and waited his turn. She greeted him happily.  
“Good Morning Emmett.” She said.  
“Good Morning Erin. I want to thank you for breakfast.” He said.  
“Your welcome. She said taking the basket.  
“So, I guess we are friends now?” He asked.  
“I would think so Emmett. I know I like you.” She said.  
“If I wasn’t in the middle of an investigation I would ask you out.” He said.  
“I’d go.” She said.  
“What about your Uncle?” He asked.  
“I’m a grown woman.” She said.  
“We give him a wide berth?” He asked.  
“Very wide.” Erin said.  
“Black, three sugars. Grande.” He said as someone came up behind her. “You got it.” She said winking. She made the coffee for him and wrote her number down. Then kissed the cup and left her red lipstick on it then handed it to him. He read the cup and blushed a little.  
“Play your cards right and my lipstick might wind up on your face next time.” She said leaning close on the counter. He gave a smile and blushed again. He cleared his throat.  
“I’ll call you later. Thank you again.” He said.  
“Come here.” She said.  
“What is it?” He asked.  
“That’s if you want too.” She said. He thought for a moment.  
“Hopefully.” He said cracking a smile.  
“No hopefully about it Emmett. Let me take care of this customer.” She said as he nodded yes. She filled his order and came around the bar taking off her apron. She stood in front of him. All what looked like 5 foot 10 of her. She could almost look into his eyes.  
“Tall.” He got out.  
“5 foot 10. It intimidates men I’m afraid.” She said.  
“Not me.” He said.  
“Why is that?” She asked.  
“I see the glass half full as there are many things we can do that will be much easier.” He said mischievously.  
“Oh? Oh.” She said as he blushed again.  
“Your shy?” She asked.  
“Maybe a little. But you did make the first move. I kind of like that. It made your feelings known.” He said quietly.  
“I’ve been called aggressive before I’ll stop…” He shook his head and smiled. “It’s good to know. It’s nice to not have to guess.” He said. She looked around.  
“You need a tie tack.” She said and pulled on his tie. He looked down then up as she reeled him in. He was inches from her now. She planted a kiss on his cheek. Then he turned the tables and kissed her on the mouth. Just a small kiss. They looked at each other and he gave a chuckle and her a giggle.  
“How old are we?” She asked.  
“Apparently old enough Erin. I’ll see you later. What’s for lunch?” He asked.  
“I’m making either tuna or ham salad. Do you want bread or crackers?” She asked.  
“Bread but not much. Some of each.” He said.  
“I’ll bring it.” She said. “Just leave it if I am not there. This case is keeping me out of the office.” He said. He grabbed her hand and gave her another small kiss. “I like the red.” He said.  
“It’s my favorite too.” She said.  
“I hope you don’t mind me saying but you have lipstick on your cheek and lips.” She said. She began to get the lipstick off his face. She cleaned him up.  
“I’d better get to work.” He said.  
“It was a very nice interlude.” She said.  
“Oh, is that what it’s called?” He asked mischievously.  
“It’s what I call it.” She said.  
“Then it was. See you sooner than later, Erin.” He said.  
“You too Emmett.” She said, and he walked out of the coffee bar. Carver walked into the station and went into his office. He smiled to himself he though as Miller entered.  
“What’s got into you?” She asked.  
“Nothing, what do you have for me?” He asked.  
“Nothing at the moment. Ah Carver you have red lipstick just there?” She said.  
“Oh.” He said and took his hand and rubbed it off.  
“Who’s red lipstick?” She asked.  
“Never you mind.” He said. He put his hand into his pocket.  
“Bran Muffin?” He asked.  
“Being in your pocket no.” She said.  
“More for me.” He said.  
“You acting, like you have a crush.” Miller said.  
“I might.” He said smirking a smile.  
“Let me know when something comes in. I need to get some paper work done.” He said. When lunch time came he saw her come through the door wave at Ellie and see his office.  
“God, she knows Miller.” He said.  
“Jesus, she’s walking over to her. Shit she hugged her. Now their, talking and pointing. He looked down really quickly.  
“You like that jack ass?” Miller said.  
“Yes, Ellie I’m afraid so.” Erin said. Ellie rolled her eyes and threw up her hands.  
“Be my guest Erin.” Miller said. Erin walked over to his office knocked and entered. Her back was to the blinds.  
“Hi, how are you doing? Want me to pull the blinds?” She asked. He nodded yes and she did.  
“Thought so.” She said.  
“What do you have for me?” He asked.  
“Tuna salad and baked potato Chips a pickle and Cobbler. It’s peach.” She said.  
“Seems like a lot of trouble just for me.” He said.  
“Well, you’re not eating which is really bad. You need more weight on you.” She said. He smiled shyly and shoved the paperwork aside.  
“If I eat what you give me the cleaners will have to let out my pants.” He said.  
“I’ll pay for them to be let out. Or any other thing that might happen to them. She said placing the basket on the desk.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Like if they get stained. Say you drop tuna salad on them.” She said smiling evilly. He got up from his chair and walked over to her.  
“Erin, if I didn’t know better, I would think your hitting on me.” He said.  
“Too aggressive?”” She asked a little sheepishly.  
“No, I rather like being in the spotlight. Something though tells me you’ve haven’t done this very much before.” He said.  
“It shows huh?” She said.  
“Maybe a tiny bit. But you get an A for effort.” He said. “Those puppy eyes of yours are asking me all sorts of things.” She said.  
“Like what?” He asked.  
“Like may I kiss you? By the way why are you asking because you just went to it this morning. Lost your nerve?” She asked.  
“No, I just wanted to make sure this time.” He said embracing her. Then he gave her a kiss with a bit more fire. He pulled back.  
“What else do my eyes say?” Emmett Asked.  
“You want to well, it’s not your eyes now Emmett.” She said.  
“I’m very aware.” He said going in for another kiss. On the steamy side this time.  
“Emmett, we are not in a place…” He stopped her.  
“I know.” He said.  
“Are you, busy tonight after dinner?” He asked.  
“I have to clean up but that’s all why?” She asked.  
“I thought you might come up and we talk some more about kissing.” He said.  
“Just talk?” She asked.  
“See where it goes. I have some restrictions right now. I’m not to exert.” He said. 

“No problem.” She said as they kissed each other this time. The blinds moved outside. Miller heard the rattle. She rolled her eyes again.  
“Better get back to work now.” He said.  
“Hold it you kiss me like that and expect me to work now? She asked. Emmett slyly kissed her again. Pushing her against the door. Her hand instinctively went to his hair her hands grabbing handfuls. He reached over and secured the latch. Outside there was an audible clink.  
“Oh, for heaven’s sake.” Miller grumbled. His hand went back to her waist. She opened her mouth to let him explore. Then began teasing him. It was turning at that point. She broke the kiss panting.  
“Emmett can we go now?” She asked.  
“No, not until tonight Erin.” He said kissing her neck. She whimpered.  
“But I want you now.” She said.  
“Tonight, Erin. Tonight honey.” He said.  
“You’re not playing fair.” She said.  
“I know.” He said going back to kissing her. She could feel him hard against her.  
“You’re going to work like that?” She asked.  
“I’ll take care of it.” He said.  
“Why don’t you let me.” She asked.  
“You would wouldn’t you.” He said running his hand down her side. “Tickling.” She said.  
“I’m trying not to ruin that white top your wearing. Right now, I’m almost at my limit.” He said. She whispered in his ear.  
“Touch them.” He looked at her and she unbuttoned the shirt. Just so much he could put his hand in. All she had on was a camisole. She untied the top for better access. He slipped his hand inside and pinched her nipple.  
“Oh Emmett.” She cooed. He started unbuttoning her shirt and yanking the tail out of her pants.  
“You ever wear skits?” He asked.  
“I can.” She said as he palmed her breast moved the material aside and started sucking her nipple making it a hard knob. She began to unzip his pants.  
“You want it bad.” He said. “  
It’s been a long time Emmett.” She said. He didn’t stop her. She unzipped his pants reached in and he gasped. She did too  
“Emmett, you’ve been holding out on me.” She said stroking him.  
“Erin, it’s not going to take long you doing that.” He said going for the other nipple.  
“Do you want me too?” She asked.  
“It would save time and I’m almost, oh God Erin. I’m almost there, Honey. Don’t stop.” He pleaded.  
“I plan to take him in my mouth, finish you up.” She said going a little faster.  
“Oh Erin, please don’t stop.” His eyes begging her not too. His face was flushing now and hers had been. She slipped to her knees and took him into her mouth. That’s all she had to do. He came immediately.  
“Can’t help myself.” He said. As he pumped her mouth. He gushed into her mouth biting his arm to quell the noise he would have made. He looked down at her and smiled.  
“You killed two birds with one stone Honey. Now it’s your turn. Push those slacks down.” He said. She swallowed and got up wiping her mouth on her shirt. She did as he asked. Her white cotton panties wet with her arousal. He could smell her. He also wanted to taste her.  
“So you thought you would leave with nothing. Me being a greedy bastard and getting to cum. Not letting you have much pleasure at all.” He said into her ear undoing her pants and letting them drop. Then he almost came unglued seeing those white cotton panties.  
“I thought so, obviously…Oh Emmett!” She whispered. He inserted a finger into her. She steadied herself again him and the door.  
“Nice touch the white cotton panties. They make you look like a school girl. But your sopping Erin. You want me that much.” He asked.  
“Yes Emmett. She said.  
“Then take all there is now I won’t leave you wanting later. I promise. God your wet.” He said. Erin couldn’t move. Every stoke of his fingers were bring her closer. Her knees started to buckle. He straightened her up. She was building. Her nipples where hard. He reached for one and sucked it. That set her off. She came three times. One after another. She tightened and loosened around his finger. It was making him half hard to think about his cock being squeezed like that. He hooked a finger around her panties and pulled them down.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“Tasting.” He said going to his knees spreading her then tonguing her bud. She was still hard and threw her head back sighing. She started at his hair again. Him darting his tongue to and fro getting a taste of her. After all those years he still loved the scent and taste of a woman. He could barely remember how it was. Erin was truly a remarkable woman and lover. Although, she was aggressive, he seemed to like it better than he thought. You didn’t have to wonder what she wanted, she told you and showed you with gusto. The only fly in the ointment was her Uncle. He was also a suspect. He would worry about that later. She came hard in waves and there was no stopping. He reveled in her ability to do that. Actually it was quite the turn on. A woman reacting positively to his ministrations. By the time he stopped she was in a lather. Sweat dripping from her. Her hairline wet. Amazingly she was still standing up. He stopped and stood up against her.  
“Your amazing Emmett.” She said wiping the sweat off her brow.  
“I might say the same thing Erin.” He said as she started stoking him again. “Oh no you don’t. You’ll have me bending you over the desk in a moment. Erin stop, honey if anyone finds out I’m toast.” He said. She stopped.  
“Good girl.” He said poking things back and zipping up. She slid down to the floor in a beautiful mess.  
“You need to get your clothes strait.” He said.  
“After that tongue lashing? I’m lucky I can stand.” She retorted. He smiled.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it but honey you have to go. People are coming back from lunch. You can’t be here.” He said.  
“Yeah I know she said getting up bringing those white panties up. “You’ll have me going again. I can already feel him growing just seeing those. Get those slacks up.” He said. She reluctantly buttoned tied and secured her clothes. He also let out a reluctant sigh.  
“Emmett?” She asked.  
“Yes Erin?” He asked.  
“I want more of you.” She said. He smiled and his eyes told the story before his words where said.  
“Me too.” He said and embraced her.  
“It’s not just physical.” He said.  
“Although we are amazing together.” She said. “  
Just so you understand, this is not what the kids call a booty call.” He said trying to look serious.  
“I didn’t think so.” She said wiping off her lipstick that was smeared on his face.  
“You have some too Honey.” He said taking his thumb and wiping her face a few times. She got her purse and brushed her hair and handed it to him with her compact. He smoothed the rumbled mess she had made.  
“You really did enjoy it.” He said.  
“Oh my God Emmett, your some man.” She walked over to him. She whispered in his ear. “I can’t wait to have you inside me.” She said. “Um well I can’t wait either Erin. You’re so, um wet and tight. Did I hurt you?” He asked.  
“No, I can take care of things too you know. It’s not much fun but as you know necessary to keep things in working order.  
“I’ll get condoms.” He said.  
“That’s good I’m still fertile. That’s the last thing we need.” She said.  
“Did you want kids?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I just keep picking the wrong guys for fathers. Not that you aren’t it’s just too late.” She said.  
“Never say never.” Emmett said.  
“You would be a father at um how old are you?” She asked. “I’m 42 almost 43. I understand though.” He said.  
“If this works out I’ll get on the pill.” She said. He shook his head yes.  
“You have to go.” He said.  
“See you tonight, I enjoyed the interlude.” She said.  
“So, did I. Now let me get some work done.” He said releasing the lock. She turned around kissed him once more and smiled. He returned the smile and she slipped out the door. He watched her leave. Miller bumped into her and he saw it.  
“Hi Ellie.” She said.  
“Hi Erin, what are you still…Oh.” She said. Erin looked a bit sheepish and walked on. Miller looked over at Carver who saw the exchange. She caught him ducking back into his office. She knocked.  
“Yes?” He asked coolly.  
“Is Erin just leaving?” She asked. He cleared his throat.  
“Yes Miller. Sort of.” He said quietly.  
“You and Erin ah, oh gross.” She said.  
“None of your business.” Emmett said.  
“Oh, I know but now I have this picture in my head and it’s not leaving.” She said.  
“Then wash it out Miller. It’s no one’s business but ours.” He said.  
“She and I are still friends.” Miller said.  
“Good she can have friends. She needs all she can get right now. Miller go on and get to work.” He said.  
“Ok sir but would you do me a favor?” She asked.  
“What’s that?” He asked.  
“Don’t hurt her. Please sir.” She said. He looked up into his partners eyes. His concern was as real as hers.  
“I won’t.” He said.  
“Good. Thank you.” She said and tuned out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin walked happily in the door at her uncles.   
“Afternoon Calf, my you look happy for the lack of a more appropriate word. Glowing is a better word. Have anything to do with Carver?” He asked. chuckling.   
“Your awful Uncle Jack. It might. I need to tell you I might be really late or rather early in the morning.” She said.   
“Hot date? So why are you glowing if you haven’t done the deed.” Jack said.  
“Emmett is a very special man Uncle Jack.” She said.   
“Calf, I really wish you’d get this guy out of your system. I’d hate to see you hurt like that again. Last time it undone ya. I hated that with all my heart. You know I’m not going to always be here when you get your ass in a jam.” He said.   
“So, you plan on going somewhere?” She asked.   
“Everyone dies Calf, you need someone dependable. Carver is a workaholic with an imagination on overdrive. You know what police work does to a marriage. I don’t have to tell you that. I’d like to see you happy at least. I know taking care of me is a handful too and two jobs? You work all the time yourself.” He said.   
“I do that, so I don’t have time to think you know that. It makes me crazy.” She said.   
“You talking, about Tim?” He asked.   
“Yes. He’s still out there somewhere.” She said. “  
Well, make Carver earn your time now, tell him about it. Or your friend Ellie. Either one would help you.” He said. As she went to change.   
“I might.” She said. He shook his head “  
Calf, Erin I.” He started, shook his head and shut the door. She got into her regular clothes and took a shift at the cash register.   
Tim Holbrook was her last boyfriend. He had turned into a killer and abusive once she had got enough of it. He was a CSI too. Her partner and who her ex had said she was having an affair with. Although at the time they were just colleagues. She put that out of her mind and inserted Emmett and what they were planning for the night. She’d set her alarm for 4am and get back to her room at her uncle’s and get dressed for the Crestview. If it was ok with Emmett. She figured that it would be. Or she would stay, shower in his room with him possibly and take a change of clothes. Her phone rang in her pocket. It was a number she didn’t recognize. She let it go to voice mail and listened to the message.   
“Hi, it’s Emmett give me a call back please. Talk to you soon. Bye honey.” He said. She got on her phone and the same number came up.   
“Emmett?” She asked.   
“Hi Honey, what time do you think you might be up?” He asked.   
“No later than midnight. I was wondering…” He stopped her   
“Bring what you need to work at the Crestview. Then you can just go down stairs. Sleep a little longer if you can sleep though my snoring.” He chuckled. “You don’t snore and if you did I would just hold you close and hug you. Maybe rub something so you just go back to sleep.” She said.   
“Sounds interesting but if you rub the wrong thing I won’t be sleeping.” He said.   
“Is that what you wanted Emmett?” She asked.   
“Rub all you like Honey.” He said.   
“You would say that.” She said.   
“Seriously Erin.” Emmett said.   
“I know you are. I’d better go. It’s only been an hour.” She said.   
“Yeah, I know. Time goes so slowly when you’re planning something. I can’t help myself. The case is at a standstill. I’m waiting on info. It’s like watching paint dry.” He said.   
“Especially if your head is already full.” She said.   
“Especially when the image is 5 foot 10. Slim build. Really nice…” She cut him off.   
“Glad you like them.” She said with a giggle.   
“They’re perfect Erin.” He said.   
“Like I said you’re not the only one having dance fever in their heads. We’re both in heat.” She said.   
“I really didn’t intend for this to turn into a dirty call but I’m…” She stopped him.   
“Oh, I’ve been thinking about all that. I told you, you where holding out on me.” She said.   
“I’m afraid I have to be a little conservative right now. I can’t exert like I would want too.” He said.   
“That’s ok. You know I said that.” She said.   
“Ah looking forward to seeing you. Yes, thanks for lunch. Bye.” Emmett said.   
“Almost busted.” She said. Five minutes went by. He called again.   
“Honey what’s for dinner?” He asked.   
“I don’t know yet.” She said.   
“I’ve wanted to say that for a long time. I just thought the time was ripe. If you want to take the night off and maybe get through before midnight do it. I can manage on the bonanza you left at lunch. By the way the tuna salad is to die for. The peach cobbler you should have to lay down for. Reminds me of this afternoon. Warm, and sweet. Like it's maker. I don’t know how you do it Erin. You do a lot, and no one notices. Well almost no one. I do. You put yourself into your food. I think you’d be better off cooking actually, but I don’t know what kind of CSI you were. He said. She could tell he was smiling. Something he had done a lot lately. Tell me where your, from.” He asked happily.   
“I told you, Eureka, California.” She said.   
“When’s your birthday?” He asked.   
“You sound like a cop.” She said.   
“I am a cop. Mines soon. April 18th.” He said.   
“Year?” She asked.   
“1971.” He said softly.   
“Mines close to yours April 9th, 1974.”   
“So, you were born in California?” He asked.   
“Yes. My Great grandparents came out during the dust bowl days in the thirties from Oklahoma. I’m third generation. Last generation.” She said. “Counting chickens now? Going to fry them before you kill them?” He asked.   
“No, I just know there won’t be kids at least not my own. I’m too old to risk that.” She said.   
“I think I understand. Pity though. Those blue eye deserve to be passed down.” He said.   
“Emmett, I have to go.” She said.   
“So, you won’t cook dinner and get finished early perhaps.” He said. “Perhaps.” She said.   
“Good, looking forward to it.” He said.   
“You have a smile on your face.” She said.   
“Yeah and it will be gone by the time I hang up with you but I’m enjoying it while I can.” He said.   
“I’ll see you tonight Emmett.” She said.   
“Ok honey, Goodbye.” He said.   
“Goodbye.” She said. “  
Carver?” Her uncle asked.   
“Yeah.” She said.   
“Get them wild oats sewn and stop it.” He said.   
“It’s more than wild oats Uncle Jack. It always has been.” She said.   
“Remember what I told you when it all goes to shit.” He said and stormed off. She jumped when her uncle was mad because he wasn’t mad often. She did it as a child too. Fifteen minutes went by he looked sorrowfully at the door.   
“Erin, you’re a grown woman, I can’t tell you what to do. But I’m still your uncle, try and gather from my experience will ya.” He said.   
“I know you mean well, I know you love me.” She said. “  
You’ve been mine since you were born. You ever noticed the resemblance? Your tall, blond and blue eyed. You have your mama’s people in you. The Norse. The Viking. I know it says German but it’s Viking blood Erin.” He said.   
“So, we are Vikings? The Reinhold’s?” She asked.   
“A proud people.” He smiled. His hands where shaking.   
“It’s the Parkinson’s. You know I have it. It won’t be long now.   
“Yeah I know. Robin Williams has it. Don’t say your dying now.” She said.   
“It will be bad Erin. You’ll be spending your life taking care of me and I won’t see you do that.” He said.   
“You’re not going to…” She asked.   
“I don’t know yet. All this going to the station talking to the man your dating for the lack of a better word. He’s too suspicious, I told you that.” He said.   
“Emmett is very clever. He’ll rule you out any day now.” Erin said.   
“You and I both know this is not going to end pretty Calf. It’s going to end ugly. Your aunt and cousin call to me every day. Come home.” Jack said.   
“Oh my God it’s that bad?” She said.   
“I cover pretty well. You’re my only family left Erin. I love you, but it gets worse every day. It doesn’t get better and they will start hounding me. It might be better you go back to Eureka. It might not be safe for you here. If anything, talk to that suspicious boyfriend of yours and ask him.” He said.   
“I was a CSI Uncle Jack. I still have dad’s service revolver.” She said.   
“Ok and I know you know how to use it. But I don’t want you to have to resort to it. This isn’t Texas you know.” He said.   
“You go on tonight, sow them oats and we’ll see.” He said.   
“I really wish you’d met under better circumstances. Emmett is sweet.” She said. “  
Well a man can’t live on a shitty attitude forever. Carver has to have some good in him somewhere. I’ll leave you to find the good Erin. Are we good now?” He asked.   
“We are always good.” Erin said. He hugged her.   
“You, old sweet bear. I love you Uncle Jack.” She said.   
Then the radio played “The Mighty Quinn.” It was a song they used to dance to when she was little and in his arms. She took his hand turned up the radio and danced with her uncle. They were having a good time he would twirl her out and bring her in like a big fish. He couldn’t dance like they did when he was younger nor as long. They sang along with the song. Emmett just couldn’t stand it he had to see her. He went into the shop and heard the music playing. He looked around the corner and saw them dancing. He stood watching and actually smiling. Jack waved him over to spell him. Emmett shook his head no, but Jack insisted and put Erin in Emmett’s arms, she giggled. Uncle Jack went back to rest and nap.   
“We’re getting our first dance.” He said.   
“I see, and you can’t dance. Ouch!” She said him stepping on her toes.   
“Sorry Erin. Yeah I can’t but it’s fun moving back and forth with you.” He said. The next song came on. “What is life” by George Harrison. They kept it up her hand on his shoulder and them holding hands just moving back and forth.   
“What did you need?” She asked.   
“Gum. I needed gum.” He said.   
“That’s your story and your sticking to it?” She asked.   
“Yep. Nothing was going on and the info isn’t back yet. I thought I might watch your paint dry.” He said chuckling. The music stopped. They were still moving. Uncle Jack came out and shooed them off.   
“Take a break Calf. Get your friend some gum or a soft drink. Just shoo.” He said standing at the cash register.   
They picked out a soft drink and went outside.   
“Holy smokes it’s cold.” She said. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.   
“Gum huh?” She said.   
“Yeah and watching your paint dry.” He said taking a sip of his soda.   
“You are quite the gentleman.” She said.   
“Thanks.” He said.   
“It’s too cold out here. I hadn’t planned for you to see my room. It’s small and more of a hovel. It was the only place he had to put me that was decent.” She said.   
“I don’t mind it is chilly.” He said. She took his hand and pulled him toward the rooms he let during the summer.   
“Number 1?” He said.   
“Yeah, come on in watch you head I hit it frequently.” She said as he ducked just in time.   
“Jesus that’s low.” He said stepping into the small room.   
“Not made for us giants.” She giggled.   
“You live here?” He asked.   
“Yeah for now.” She said.   
“No. No.” He shook his head.   
“It’s clean and has a roof Emmett.” She said.   
“You need to stay at the Crestview. This place could fall in any minute.” He said.   
“No, it’s fine for now.” She said. She sat down at the small table and him on the other chair.   
“Cramped, not made for winter. Look at those hand crank windows, Erin you can just stay with me.” He said.   
“No, I need to be close. At least for a while.” She said.   
“What’s going on.” He said.   
“Ooh the big bad cop I see.” She said.   
“Really Honey what’s going on.” He asked.   
“Uncle Jack has Parkinson’s.” She said.   
“Why didn’t you say.” He asked.   
“My problem.” She said.   
“That would rule him out for sure. What else Erin.” He asked.   
“That’s not mine to tell.” She said.   
“Ok. I’ll have a talk with him. I’ll be easy.” He said.   
“Promise?” She asked.   
“I promise. So, he’s dying?” He asked.   
“Yes. Slowly.” She said.   
“I’m sorry Erin. That’s a big task to undertake since he will most likely be an invalid at the end.” He said.   
“I know but I’m it. I won’t put him in a nursing home.” She said.   
“Never say never Erin.” Carver said.   
“I know. I wish I could just tell you but it’s Jack’s Story.” She said.   
“I’ll go talk with him now. But first come here.” He said.   
“Your lap?” She asked.   
“Come here and sit down Erin before I pull you here.” He said.   
“The chair will, Oh my Emmett!” She said as she landed in his lap.   
“It won’t break, Erin.” He said gently moving in for a kiss. She met him half way. She put her hand on his scruffy face and caressed it. He pulled away to look at her.   
“Oh, your Celtic alright, look at all this freckles on the bridge of you nose. Your Irish is showing.” He said as she looked at all the freckles on his face. Well the ones not hidden by the scruffy beard.   
“You have them too. Quite a lot more than I do. If you’d shave that beard…” She said tapping his nose.   
“The beard stays Erin. But I might trim it a little so as to not leave you with beard rash.” He said smiling.   
“Your planning on leaving some?” She asked adjusting a bit on his lap. Her arm around his neck and shoulders.   
“I believe so.” He said as he moved to her ear.   
“Only you will know where it is though. Oh, Erin when I tasted you this afternoon, I could do that all day. You’d have to tell me to stop.” He said as his hand snuck under the t shirt she had on.   
“You’re only making this worse feeling me up.” She said.   
“I can’t seem to stop.” He said giving her one of those fire kisses and hardening her nipple. She stopped him and got up.   
“I can’t handle this. It’s been a long time since…well actually never. When you touch me, something goes off inside me that never really had before. You know what you’re doing, and you do it well Emmett. At least for me. We’d end up in that twin bed if you do much more. I’ll have to change my panties again.” She said.   
“I know you had to after lunch. Slide the jeans down and I’ll…” She stopped him.   
“Then I’d have to have you.” She said.   
“Your ripe Honey.” He said.   
“You bet I am. I need cock. Yours Emmett.” She said.   
“I haven’t gotten the condoms yet.” He said.   
“I don’t have any either so go and talk to Uncle Jack. Let’s wait for tonight. Give me a few here. You know freshen up. I need to be alone.” She said.   
“If it’s that let me help. Slide those jeans down and let me fix things. I can see you’re in a lather and it’s not fair. Just let me touch you.” He said.  
“Then we would end up in that twin bed because I don’t want to wait. Just go and talk to my uncle.” She said as he stood up his pants tented.   
“Oh goodness.” She said.   
“Yeah, I have a lot of these since this afternoon. Especially around you.” He said walking her to the wall.   
“See I told you there are things we can do that will be a whole lot easier. When I get my surgery after we’ll do all kinds of things.” He said planting his hand against the wall and kissing her neck. Then he got his balance and began unbuttoning her jeans then unzipping them.   
“Emmett.” She said.   
“Shush, let me fix it.” He said. Then he pulled down her jeans just a little. And hooked his finger in finding her button.   
“Your wet again.” He said.   
“Emmett, I’ve been wet since this afternoon. Like you’ve been hard.” She said rubbing the tip of his cock thought the fabric.   
“Erin, you’re going to work, me up again Honey.” He said.   
“I know, I’ll take care of it.” She said.   
“You and I know it’s not enough. I haven’t gone by yet.” He said.   
“We have them here. I’ll get some. You need to talk to my uncle before things escalate.” She said.   
“What escalates?” He asked.   
“It’s my uncle’s story and not mine.” She said.   
“I see. Who is that kid on the wall there? I recognize you even without front teeth.” He said smiling.   
“It’s my cousin Curtis and still not my story.” She said.   
“You look like twins actually. Who are his parents?” He asked.   
“Not my story. Talk to Uncle Jack, Emmett. It’s almost 5:30 there’s no time for this. She said straightening her clothes.   
“Is it bad.” Emmett asked.   
“Some but not all. There’s a love story in it. But you’ll have to be understanding. Can you be?” She asked.   
“I can try, and I will for you. I’ll go and talk with him. You’re really spooked you shaking.” Emmett said running his hand over her arm. He embraced her.   
“I don’t want to drive you away.” She said.   
“I’m not even supposed to be doing this Erin, don’t worry. Usually I say to worry but you’re different. When I saw you in the coffee bar the other day, I don’t think I’d seen a prettier woman in my life. You have so much sunshine in you. I wanted some of that sunshine because I’ve had cloud cover for so long. You know what it’s like to live like a hermit. Having no one touch you and living alone. I know why you came to Grace Point. You have family here. It was fun watching you dance with him. Seeing you smile. I’m working on my own ways to see that smile more often. So, let me go and talk with Jack. I’ll let you know. Don’t worry. Erin don’t worry Honey.” He said and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and smoothed his hair. She smiled.   
“Ok sweetheart.” She said. He smiled.   
“I call you honey because your sweet.” He said.   
“Um, I called you sweetheart because Your sweet and your about to get my heart. I see so much love in you. Oh, you have the grumpy Colombo thing down to a tea but, I know there’s more to you Emmett Carver.” She said tapping his nose again.   
“I thought it was more Tom Selleck.” He quipped.   
“In height and in handsome. Maybe more Clint Eastwood.” She said.   
“I’ll go you need to get ready for work. You might think about not having so many jobs. You’ll wear yourself out.” He said taking her hand. “That’s your job sweetheart. If you want it.” She asked.   
“Seriously?” He asked.   
“You’ve got it Emmett.” She said.   
“See you sooner than later.” He said.   
“You bet.” She said, and he left out the door. He rounded the corner.   
“I need to talk with you Carver.” Jack said.   
“Yeah, seems as if I need to talk with you too.” Emmett said.   
“Come on in and have a seat.” He said sitting in his big recliner. Carver took a seat opposite him and scooted in the chair.   
“I’m going to tell you this, so you hear it from me and no one else first. I have an underage sex offense on me. It’s over 30 years old. Calf didn’t know about it till recently. So, don’t go pestering her about it you have question come to me.” He said.   
“Ok. Go on.” Carver said trying to be understanding. He had promised too.   
“I was a piano teacher. I fell in love with one of my students. It happened only once as I said, and it was with a young lady. No boys. If we had waited only 4 weeks nothing would have been said or done, but we didn’t. Her father followed us and made an example out of me. I spent two years in prison. I almost didn’t make it out. It was before registries existed.” He said.   
“What about the young lady?” Carver asked.   
“When I got out we married she was 20 and I 40 and had a child, a boy. He was a junior, but we called him Curtis. Erin and Curtis are or where the same age.” He said.   
“Where are they now?” Carver asked.   
“My son was killed in a car accident at age 9. My wife and I were torn apart by it. She died at thirty of cancer married to another man with no kids. So, no happy ending for either of us. I have Parkinson’s, you need to know that. I don’t have long. Look I know it looks bad, but Calf said you would be understanding, although I can see you disapprove of it. It’s not your place to either approve or disapprove actually. I’m telling you I had no involvement in Danny’s death and I grieve for that family having lived through similar.” He said. “I’ll check it out. See if you come to me and tell me the truth and I believe you have maybe when I check your story and it’s what you told me we can help protect you and Erin. There’s been a lot of talk and I think it’s unfounded now.” Carver said getting up.   
“About Erin, I didn’t want her involved with you, but I was wrong about that. I just want her to be happy after well, that’s her story. You seem to make her happy at least for now. I won’t get in your way if you want to see her. I know you shouldn’t me being…” He stopped him.   
“Mr. Reinhold, what we do I’m afraid is our business.” He said.   
“Yes, yes I’m just saying if you need anything at all let me know.” He said and handed him a brown paper sack. Carver looked inside a blushed a bit. It was condoms.   
“For Erin’s peace of mind. I can’t be the pot calling the kettle black now at my age.” He said winking at him. Carver put the bag in his pocket and shook hands with Reinhold.   
“We understand each other then.” Jack said. Carver cleared his throat.   
“We do.” He said. “Just come back here for those. Call it aiding the investigation.” He said chuckling a bit.   
“Yeah.” Carver said. Carver left down the gang plank as Erin was leaving.   
“Get in I’ll take you.” Carver said.   
“Well, ok you look white as a sheet.” She said.   
“Your uncle had no involvement with Danny’s death, I am sure of that now. However, we just had a very weird conversation and if I had that conversation with one of my daughter’s boyfriends he’d be sleeping with the fishes. Not sitting back in a recliner. I halfway thought he’d ream me. But he didn’t. The condom situation is handled.” He said opening the door for her on the unmarked car.   
“The back?” She asked.   
“Yeah it’s not allowed in front.” He said.   
“Shit I remember. Want to slap those handcuff’s, on me and play good cop, bad CSI?” She asked.   
“Sometime, Honey.” He said looking mischievous. She giggled. They drove off in the direction of the Crestview. Carver got out and let her out.   
“I’ll see you sooner rather than later Honey. You’re a fine woman. Probably more woman that I’ve ever had.” He said.   
“That’s sweet but if this afternoon is any indication of what you have to offer…Emmett you more man than I’ve ever had. I hope…” He stopped her.   
“More than enough Erin.” He said and walked around to the driver’s side looked back at her standing. He smiled and shook his head and got into the car. He rolled down the passengers window.   
“Don’t worry. You hear. Remember you’re my sunshine.” He said.   
“Your only sunshine?” She asked.   
“You make me happy when skies are grey.” He said and stopped her for the next line.   
“To be continued.” He said.   
“Yeah, ok Emmett.” She said. He rolled up the window and watched her go in. He drove back to the station. Miller had gone home. He looked at his desk and there was the information he was waiting on. On Reinhold’s was a note from Miller.   
“See I was right on it. He blew that off and read it. It was over thirty years old and just as Jack had said. His son was killed in a car accident that his wife was driving. No charges filed on her it was the other driver’s fault.   
“Ok Erin Raye Murphy what’s your story. He began to look. Her work as a CSI was exemplary.   
“Just as I thought.” He said. Then he looked at the second page and his face and heart fell. Timothy Roland Holbrook, Birthdate 8-22-73 Formally her CSI partner and ex boyfriend arrested for stalking her in Eureka. Three trips to the Emergency room for her by him, still at large. He looked at the medical and winced.   
“Why didn’t she tell me.” He asked himself.   
“No wonder she came here. No wonder she doesn’t want to do CSI work. He looked at her jacket and put it away. Miller came in and saw Carver running his hands though his hair. She knocked on his door.   
“See I was right. It’s old and he married the girl.” She said.   
“I know. I just talked to Reinhold. Erin asked me too.” He said.   
“Good so he’s no longer on the suspect list.” She said.   
“No, he’s just a sick old man who has little time left. He has Parkinson’s there’s no way he could have killed Danny.” Carver said.   
“Erin has her hands full then. Do we need to try and protect them?” She asked.   
“Yes, I want a drive by but we have a problem, The Danny Solano case is stretching us thin. I know I am not supposed to see her but he’s not a suspect any longer. The townspeople aren’t going to believe that, the parents might since he lost his son. I’ll keep an eye on them, but I know that’s not enough.” Carver said. “I read her jacket.” Miller said. “I did too. Why didn’t she come to either of us.” He asked.   
“He hasn’t shown up here yet. We can put out something for law enforcement to look out for him. I suppose you will be with her a lot. I know it hasn’t been long, but I guess you two hit it off.   
“Yes, we did Miller. She’s unique and we are both of age and single. That is where I stop.” Carver said.   
“Lonely.” Miller said.   
“Miller. Pushing.” He said.   
“Fine, but you both are lonely and there is nothing wrong seeking friendship or whatever.” She said.   
“No, no it isn’t.” He said.   
“You could do worse. Erin is a sweet person. That’s why we are still friends.” Miller said.   
“Actually, Miller I have done a lot worse. Like I said I don’t care if your friends. She’s going to need them. Now especially. She’s got her Uncle Jack and that ex-boyfriend. Boy she can pick’em.” He said.   
“Present company excluded.” Miller said.   
“I suppose.” He said. I came because I thought you might be in. You need to eat something.” She said.   
“I have something from lunch. She left a lot. That woman can cook. You know she was a chef for a little while.” He said.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“How long have you known her?” He asked.   
“Close to thirty years or more. It was just summers she’d come here. She even came through her teens and at 20 her father died, and she took care of her mom until she died.” Miller said.   
“This could get very personal Miller.” He said.   
“I don’t want you to stop seeing her. I’ll ask her not to go into things if that’s what you mean.” She said.   
“Yes, I mean no. oh I don’t know. She has no one other than me to confide in. I guess listen without prejudice. You know.” He said.   
“I’m not listening to a lot of that.” She said. He cocked his head.   
“I’m not talking about that. I have to go it’s nearly 10 and I want to shower and change.” He said.   
“For the hot date.” She chided.   
“Ha, ha Miller.” He said and left his office to find someone ate his goodies.   
“Shit I need my own fridge now with her bringing stuff.” He said. He called her.   
“Hi what’s up or should I ask?” She asked.   
“Could you possibly make me a sandwich? The bonanza got eaten and not by me.   
“I’ll be down stairs soon.” He said.   
“Sure, what’s you pleasure this evening Detective?” She asked.   
“Loaded question there Erin.” He chuckled.   
“I can make you a Ruben.” She offered. “Ok without the sauerkraut. Is that with Anjos?” He asked.   
“I can make some if that is what your wanting.” She asked.   
“No, just the Ruben without the Ru.” He said.   
“You’re a mess Emmett.” She said.   
“I kind of like my name now the way you say it Sunshine.” He said. “Sunshine? Oh, you are my sunshine?” She asked.   
“Yeah, it’s just you. I’ll see you in a few.” He said.   
“You bet.” She said, and they hung up. Carver went to get his Jacket and his coat.   
“See you later Miller. Have a good night.” He said.   
“She looked at him leaving.   
“Erin I really hope you know what you’re in for.” She said. He walked up to the front desk to get his keys.   
“Your order is already at the door. Erin got it ready for you.” She said.   
“Thank her for me.” He said.   
“You like her, don’t you?” Gemma said.   
“Yes. Is there any way you could let her off early tonight?” He asked.   
“Sure, Detective. I have to ask, is there any money changing hands? I know you’re a detective and all.” She asked. Carver narrowed his eyes.   
“No, not ever. Erin isn’t like that.” He said.   
“Good, it’s just with all this non-business I don’t want any trouble.” She said.   
“Your sure are letting the press have a field day here it’s hard to get out.” He said.   
“I’ll make that up to you by halving your hotel bill.” She said.   
“Well ok. I’ll need some more towels I plan on a shower tonight.” He said. “I’ll send Erin up with them shortly. I’ll let her go for the night.” She said.   
“Ok but give me a few.” He said. “Sure.” She said. He went up the steps. He found the tray and took it in. He took off the lid.   
“Looks good.” He said taking a bite.   
“Oh God she’s going to make me fat.” He said hogging the sandwich down. A knock on the door.   
“Room service.” Erin said. He answered the door. She had the towels he asked for and her what looked like carry on.   
“Come in.” He said and shut and locked the door.   
“Plan on keeping me here.” She said.   
“Yes, for a while in fact.” He said.   
“I must smell like the kitchen.” She said him hugging her taking the carry on off her shoulder.   
“Would you like a shower first?” He asked.   
“Oh, a bath would be nice. Uncle Jack doesn’t have one. That one might be big enough for two.” She said. He blushed and smiled.   
“I haven’t done that in a long time.” He said.   
“Did you like to do it?” She asked.   
“I did, she didn’t after a while.” He said.   
“Stuffy girl.” She said and went to draw the water. Then began to undress slowly at first. She put up her hair in a comb. He watched her as she got into the tub. We need bubbles.” She said.   
“Oh no, no bubble shit.” He said.   
“Oh, come on I’ll get it off you. Shower it off.” She said. He got in with her the water sloshing.   
“Not this time. If you need washing, I’ll do that. He said facing her.   
“Ooh, you’re going to wash me. Is that a threat?” she asked.   
“Promise.” He said.   
“You would.” She said.   
“Gladly.” He said taking the soap and staring on her legs.   
“Your legs are long.” He said taking time on her toes making her giggle.   
“I know, all the way up to my ass.” She said rolling her eyes.   
“That too, It’s, been a long time since I touched a beautiful woman.” He said stopping a moment.   
“I thought I was just pretty.” She said.   
“You graduated somewhere between the door and getting in the tub.” He said smiling a little.   
“You mean that.” She said as it was fact.   
“Yes, I do Erin. Come here and let me clean the rest of you. Take your hair down so I can wash it.” He said as she got closer and between his legs.   
“You’ll poke me.” She said.   
“I intend too.” He said as she sat against him.   
“Now, that’s better.” He said into her ear. He started soaping her shoulders, back and breasts. The way he was doing it was starting things.   
“Emmett.” She said a little breathless. “He washed the soap off her shoulders and kissed her neck. She hadn’t taken her hair down so he did it for her. She dunked her head under water and he reached for the shampoo. Smelled of it.   
“It’s a little girly for me. However, it would suit you.” He said pouring some in his hand and massaging it in.   
“Magic fingers.” She said enjoying his ministrations.   
“You know that’s not all I can do with them.” He said. She giggled again.   
“Yeah I know. I’m looking forward to having them inside me again.” She said.   
“Dunk again.” He said. She did and she leaned back against him. She could feel how hard he was.   
“I haven’t washed you. She said getting up and turning around. Water sloshing in the floor this time. She began to soap him. and he fondled her.   
“It feels good someone touching me again.” He said as she soaped his chest then rinsed him. She gently took his manhood into her hands.   
“Now that’s going to get you nailed. I could spit them now you doing that. He said fire in his eyes. “Oh, your eyes just went to dark amber. I’m really turning you on.” She said. “Yes, and if you keep it up I’m not waiting to get out of this tub. I’ll bring you in and sit you on it.” He said between clinched teeth.   
“Goodness, you horny. So am I.” She said.   
“Then come here and we’ll slosh water on the floor. Vigorously.” He said grabbing her and guiding her on his manhood. She sat down on it and they both let out a small “Oh.” She put her hands on either side of him and gripped the side of the tub.   
“Oh you feel good.” She exclaimed.   
“You feel good too. Tight, wet.” He said as she started moving and the water sloshing out.   
“That’s right Honey just, oh you’re a grabber.” He exclaimed.   
“Umm humm.” She said grinding on him and flicking her hips.   
“God Erin, keep it up.” He said as she found her rhythm and began to really move. That’s when she let out a cry and came the first time.   
“It won’t take long either.” He said water really hitting the floor.   
“Erin, oh yes. Yes!” He said his face flushing.   
“God your good Erin.” He said. She couldn’t speak she was about to cum again. She felt him harden further. She could tell he was about to come.   
“No condom. I’ll get off and finish you off.” She said. He shook his head no, it was too late and came inside her. He finished and kissed her. “I’m sorry Erin I couldn’t stop. You had me aroused. Just looking at your body does that.” He said.   
“Maybe it’s time.” She said.   
“Maybe, you’ll not have to worry if you are. I won’t abandon you. That is if you are.” He said.   
“I’ll get a plan B.” She said.   
“I’m not sure what that is.” He said.   
“Keeps the egg from implanting.” She said.   
“Like an abortion?” He asked.   
“Yes but no. The egg will not implant. Kind of more like the pill.” She said.   
“Let me take care of it, it’s just in case. All it does is nip it before the bud actually.” She said.   
“I’m sorry.” He said.   
“Don’t be sorry. Just let me do it.” She said. “Ok but I pay for it. You wouldn’t have an abortion, would you?” He asked.   
“No, not unless I was raped and this wasn’t that at all. Not unless my life was at stake.” She said.   
“You’re worried about Downs aren’t you?” He asked.   
“Yes, that’s why I’m so against having my own. I don’t want to leave a child like that and me die and not have anyone taking care of him or her. That’s the only thing.” She said.   
“It would be a hard thing to live with, an abortion I would think. Best we nip it before the bud. Your right.” He said.   
“I’ll get one tomorrow. Then I go get on something. There are a lot of options now. Condoms work, but things got away from us this time. By the way I enjoyed that. I enjoyed feeling you inside me.” She said.   
“I did too. Next time if there is one…” he began.   
“There will be. You’re not the only one that forgot. I know you’re a responsible man and all. Let’s not let this ruin what I believe we might have. There will be a next time. Let me draw some more water and finish washing you. You need your hair washed.” She said. She popped the tub stopped and let out some of the cooled water. Then she put the stopped back in it and drew some more water. He ducked this time and she washed his hair.   
“So much hair. I enjoy running my hands through it.” She said.   
“I don’t think I’ve heard that before. It’s nice to finally hear that I’m satisfactory for at least one woman.” He said.   
“It’s nice too that I’m satisfactory for at least one man.” She said as he dunked and rinsed.   
“Let’s get out and dried. We have to be careful there’s water on the floor.” He said standing up.   
“My goodness you rebound fast.” She said. he smiled.   
“I was thinking about being inside you.” He said.   
“It did feel awesome.” She said.   
“Totally.” He quipped. She giggled. He got out carefully and steadied her getting out.   
“I’ll steal some more towels to clean this up.” She said.   
“Just like you are? All wrapped up like a pap posse. Ah no. Come here.” He said.   
“You want a kiss.” She said.   
“I do and be careful the floor is covered in water. They jumped to the carpet. Her and him both wrapped in a towel.   
“You don’t need this.” He said taking hold of the towel and pulling it off.   
“You don’t either.” She said tugging his towel off. He grabbed her and kissed her holding her against him then walking her to the wall.   
“Emmett. No you can’t.” She said. An exasperated growl was uttered as he took her hand laid on the bed and brought her on top of him.   
“Again. So soon? what about the condom?” She asked.   
“Fuck the condoms for now just get the Plan B you talked about tomorrow.” He said pulling her down for a kiss. Then she worked him inside of her and started riding. His hands on her hips.   
“Faster!” He yelled. She sped up. What got her attention the most is when he took his hand from her waist and slapped her ass.   
“Come on, faster!” He ordered.   
“Jesus, Emmett do that again.” She said throwing her head back. He took the other hand and slapped her other ass cheek.   
“Umm!” She purred. He looked at her.   
“You like that?” He asked.   
“God yes, how’d ya know?” She said almost purring.   
“Your 40 not 80 speed it up!” He said as he slapped the other ass cheek.   
“Captain I’m doin’ the best I can.” She said in Scotty from Star Trek brogue.   
“Damn, and you like Star Trek too.” He said.   
“You bet.” she said as they were building this one together.   
“Erin!” He yelled. The building became an apex quickly enough for both of them about the same time. Her orgasm trigged his. There was a lot of yelling when they both came. She slowed down and rolled off him panting.   
“Damn!” She exclaimed. A smile and nod yes was about all he could manage. He grabbed her hand.   
“Warp 9.” She said. He panted.   
“Warp 11. Headed for hyperdrive.” He said. He had a warning pain about then.   
“Emmett are you ok?” She asked rolling to her side.   
“It’ll pass.” He said.   
“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this at all.” She said. He shook his head no.   
“No, I’m not giving up on this. We just can’t do that again for a while.” He said.   
“You did it to test.” She said.   
“Yeah, now we know. It’s a shame but has to be.” He said.   
“I think I got it all.” She said.   
“Down to my toenails but who’s counting. Have you ever been to a convention?” He asked.   
“No, why?” She asked.   
“I’ll take some time off. We’ll go when they come to San Diego. What scifi do you like?” He asked.   
“Star Trek, Star Wars, I even like Dr. Who.” She said.   
“Interesting. So, you’re a Whovian?” He asked.   
“Oh yes. Not the old stuff but I haven’t see much of that. The newer stuff.” She said.   
“and you have a favorite Doctor.” He said.   
“Yes. 10 because he was inserted into my life at a critical time. Helped me haul my ass out of a really heavy depression.” She said.   
“I guess you like tall skinny, smart guys.” He said and smiled.   
“Geeky yes.” She said.   
“Good, I feel better now.” He said.   
“You’re a handful Emmett, slapping my ass.” She said.   
“And you enjoyed it. Your one hot woman.” He said starting to yawn.   
“It’s 1 am. Let’s get some rest.” She said.   
“Another round before work?” He asked.   
“Jesus, Emmett your insatiable. I like that.” She said.   
“Nice to be appreciated Erin. By the way I appreciate you too. You’re really a handful and a half. Let’s get some sleep. Let me know how much that pill is and get it tomorrow. Your right this is not the time for a kid. Although it’s not an unhappy thought. They got under the covers he turned out the light and lay cuddled in each other’s arms.   
“Goodnight Erin.” He said.   
“Goodnight Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 4am when Emmett woke from a dream with a start. He felt his chest tighten and got up and went in the dark to the chest of drawers and got out the syringe and medicine vile. Erin woke up and put on the light.   
“Emmett.” She said.   
He was too not being able to help himself and seconds from passing out. Before she could get to him he fell on the floor. She ran to him read the instructions and filled the syringe. She looked on his legs where needle marks where and she injected the medication. When he fell he cracked his head open bleeding profusely. A few minutes later he woke up breathing in.   
“Oh, thank God.” She said holding a towel against his head.   
“Ok now.” He said.   
“Bullshit Emmett. You cracked you head open. You’re going to the ER. I’m dialing now.” She said grabbing for her phone. He took the phone from her.   
“It’s passing, no I have to finish this case.” Emmett said.   
“Your bleeding. I can’t fix that. You need stitches.” She said sitting with him.   
“It’s passing.” He said.   
“How long has it been like this Emmett? How long?” She asked.   
“Close to 18 months. They need to do a heart valve replacement. I’ll be fine after that. Finding the time to do it and again it’s opening me up I could die.” He said.   
“So, you risk dying not doing anything?” She asked.   
He got off the floor and took the towel to get the blood gushing. He sat at the end of the bed.   
“She started dressing.   
“Your leaving?” He asked.   
“No, we’re leaving. You’re going to get that gusher fixed.” She said.   
“I’ll take you to urgent care. They have one here.” She said.   
“They’ll do all kinds of tests.” He said.   
“You can refuse. I can’t fix that cut and it needs attention. Here.” She said handing him his boxers. He put them on reluctantly.   
“Emmett Carver get your clothes on now. Just do it.” She said as he looked into her eyes. She was furious and scared at the same time. She gathered up his clothes for him and helped him dress.   
“Thanks for this.” He said.   
“Don’t thank me yet. You do have a surgery date.  
” She asked.   
“No?” He said with a question attached.   
“You want me here? Your calling your doc tomorrow and getting one or I’m gone.” She said.   
“Ok. Ok just don’t leave. Just don’t leave Erin. Please.” He said pleadingly.   
“Now you’re scared you should be and of me.” She said.   
“I kind of am. You should be an interrogator rather a CSI.” He joked.   
“Look at you, joking at a time like this. Get yourself ready.” She said getting his coat.   
“Alright Ma.” He said.   
“You’re going to think Ma in a minute.” She said jerking him up and getting the keys to the room.   
They made their way down the hall and down the steps. Gemma had heard the commotion upstairs and came out in her robe.   
“What’s happening?” She said.   
“Emmett fell and cut his forehead. I’ll be late.” Erin said. “Just take care of him and don’t worry about coming in today.” Gemma said. Erin nodded and opened the door and they both slipped outside. She rifled through his pockets for the keys to the unmarked car. He protested.   
“Fuck it Emmett.” She said and put him in on the passenger side. He said nothing.   
He thought better of it. She was the only one he would let do this too. She drove to the Urgent care and they got him into a room fast. They wanted to do tests, but he refused and said he only needed his head sewn up. When they asked who she was he said she was his wife. He’d rather have her on his side and not the opposite. She was mad now. They finished with him and at 6am they went back to the room.   
“Thank you, Erin.” He said.   
“You call today and get an appointment. I mean it.” She said.   
“I will it’s time I did something about it hiding it isn’t going to fix it.” He said.   
“And you came to this how?” She asked.   
“You made me see it.” He said. She turned tender hearted then.   
“Just do it Emmett, tell me when it is and I’ll take you. You don’t have to be alone.” She said. He smiled.   
“I will Honey.” He said.   
“Emmett you’re not alone anymore.” She said.   
“Yeah I seem to have a wife who’s insistent.” He said.   
“Why did you do that?” She asked.   
“I knew I couldn’t be in better hands. You made me address it. You cared. Remind me not to piss you off Sunshine.” He said.   
“You’re going to see a thunderstorm if I have to do this again.” She said. Her eyes flashing a darker blue.   
“I bet you get that tough act from your dad.” He said.   
“Yeah, I did and if you don’t want me turning Erinzilla on you you’ll do it.” She said.   
“No more nooky until you get that fixed.” She said.   
“Oh.” He said painfully.   
“Maybe fooling around but no more hyperdrive.” She said.   
“Please don’t take that off the table.” He said.   
“Are you negotiating sex?” She asked.   
“Yeah, we had an amazing night. Don’t just stop it like that.” He said.   
“It was pretty Awesome.” She said.   
“Totally.” He said again chuckling until his head throbbed.   
“Ouch.” He said.   
“Now rest.” She said helping him off with his shoes.   
“For a while and it’s back to work.” He said.   
“You’re staying right here today.” She said.   
“Ok, Let’s just lay down and get some rest. I’ll call in soon ok?” He said.   
“Well ok, come here and cuddle.” She said, and he did.   
“Erin, thanks for caring. Thanks for everything. One day there will come a time I can pay you back for all this. You have no idea what it means to me.” He said.   
“I do. You know how you can pay me back?” She asked.   
“Yeah, get the appointment, get it fixed so we have more time together. I can see that now, now that I’m not alone. Well I have a daughter she’s 17 lives with her mother in Rosemont.” He said.   
“You could have told me.” She said.   
“I was going to and this happened.” He said.   
“Alright I’ll cut you some slack. But not much you hear, Emmett.” She said.   
“Yes Ma’am.” He said nuzzling her breast.   
“Oh, these are so nice. I’m a lucky man.” He said nuzzling a bit more.   
“Nuzzle all you want don’t root. That hurts.” She said.   
“Ok.” He said being, more gentle. She put her arms around him and they drifted off to sleep.   
Emmett woke to his phone buzzing. It was Miller. He had her turn over and answered the phone.   
“Carver.” He said.   
“Where are you?” Asked Miller.   
“In my room.” He said, and his head throbbed again.   
“Erin still there?” She asked.   
“Yes, we had some problems last night I slipped and cut my head open. She took me to urgent care.” He said.   
“I guess then you aren’t coming in.” She said.   
“I will but in a few I don’t want to wake her up. She needs rest. She has a lot to do today.” He said as she roused a little. “Be in soon.” He said and hung up.   
“Asshole.” She said putting down her phone.   
“Erin what the hell do you see in him.” She asked herself. He printed a small note to her. “Thanks for the wonderful night. Even though we had problems. Here’s the money for that pill. Don’t take it like it seems. I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I’ll see you sooner than later, Sunshine. Take care, Emmett.” He saw her sleeping and smiled and touched he hair.   
“She is just like Sunshine even when she’s sleeping.” He said to himself. He gently kissed her forehead and left. He got to work, and Miller saw him go in.   
“Oh my God Sir. Your all bandaged up.” She said.   
“Erin was marvelous taking care of it. She talked to me like a Dutch uncle. She’s feisty.” He chuckled.   
“She didn’t do that?” She asked.   
“Oh no Miller. There was water on the floor we should have cleaned up and didn’t. I slipped and fell.” Carver said.   
“Why was there…Oh God never mind.” She said.   
“Mental image?” He asked smiling.   
“Gross.” She said.   
“What, me having some sort of a normal life?” He asked.   
“Not really sir. I’m sorry you hurt yourself. Where is Erin?” She asked.   
“Sleeping. I asked Gemma to wake her at 9:30 so she makes it back to her Uncle’s. Actually, she proved a lot to me last night and this morning. She’s amazing.” Miller rolled her eyes. “I’m not talking about that, although…” Miller turned to leave.   
“Too much?” He asked.   
“Yeah.” She said.   
“Sorry.” He said. Miller shook her head and went to her desk. She tried to get that last image out of her mind and finally did. She returned to her work as did Carver with a cat that ate the canary smile.   
Erin woke to the phone buzzing she checked beside her. No Emmett. She answered her phone.   
“Det. Carver ask me to wake you at 9:30. Don’t worry about your shift tonight.” She said.   
“I need the money.” Erin said.   
“It’s covered. I already pulled someone. You need to rest.” She said.   
“Ok, I can spend some time with Uncle Jack.” Erin said.   
“See you tomorrow.” Gemma said.   
“You bet.” She said and hung up the phone. She found the note and money too. She began thinking.   
“It could be my last chance.” And, you can do it on your own. Why disrupt Emmett’s life with a baby, he’s almost 43 and has a daughter. But he did say he would stand by me and that it wasn’t a bad thought. Sit on it a day and think of what chances you are wasting.” She said to herself.   
She got her stuff and left the room she went down stairs to turn in the key. Gemma told her to keep it. She did and walked to her place at her uncle’s. She had just got in and heard the tap on the door.   
“Calf?” Her uncle asked. She answered the door. “Walk of shame?” He asked chiding her she smiled.   
“No, not really.” She said letting him in.   
“So, did you get those wild oats sewn?” He asked.   
“Yeah and Emmett fell and cut his head open. We spent part of the night at the Urgent care.” She said.   
“Klutzy?” He asked.   
“Water on the floor.” She said blushing a little.   
“Oh.” He grinned.   
“Uncle Jack I’ll be in soon.” She said.   
“You don’t have to today.” He said.   
“He might show up for Gum again. Besides I need to take his lunch to him. I’ll take the ham salad today.” She said.   
“Oh, well I ate it.” He said.   
“No problem I’ll take him some Chicken wraps. I’ll make you some too.” She said.   
“Good. I know your trying to impress him.” He said.   
“Why can’t I be happy?” She asked.   
“You can, and I think I was wrong about Carver. Although he doesn’t talk much.” He said.   
“Emmett talks plenty to me.” She said.   
“That’s as it should be. I guess.” Jack said.   
“I’ll be in soon.” She said.   
“Why don’t you have a nap first.” Jack offered.   
“I think I will I’m tired and sore.” She said.   
“I bet.” He said.   
“Ha ha.” She said.   
“If he shows up I’ll send him here. He already knows the number. I’m sorry there’s nowhere else.” He said.   
“It’s ok I’m getting a stove for in here. That’ll help next winter. She said.   
“Calf, you know I might not be here next year.” He said.   
“Don’t say that.” She said.   
“It’s true.” He said.   
“Let’s leave that alone. You go to the doctor soon. I’ll go with you.” She said.   
“We’ll see.” He said and left out the door. Later that morning the paparazzi came to visit. He called Carver and Miller and they came out.   
“Where’s Erin?” Carver asked.   
“In her room asleep after your little urgent care thing. My that is a doozy on your forehead there, Carver.” Jack said.   
“Erin was marvelous last night getting me to urgent care. I won’t bother her. You need to tell Miller what you told me yesterday if we are to help you. I can’t say there will be much since the funds are drying up. I’ll do what I can to keep you both safe because you know how people are when they get things in their heads.” Carver said.   
“She’s good when you get your butt in a jam. I do that a lot now. Figures, we always get the short end of the stick every time.” Jack said.   
They went and talked about his marriage to Sally Ann Green. Their son Curtis and how Erin came to be so important to him. Miller listened to what he had to say and said she figured as much. Meanwhile Erin got up and showered and put on her work clothes for Uncle Jack’s shop. She rounded the corner into his residence and saw Emmett and Ellie talking with her uncle.   
“Ok, what happened? Why didn’t you wake me.” She asked.   
“There was no need Calf. You needed sleep. Carver, Ellie and I were just talking about what was talked about yesterday.” Her uncle said.   
“Ok Uncle Jack tell me the truth.” She said crossing her arms.   
“Erin, the paparazzi was here this morning and you uncle called us.” Miller said.   
“You know I would have shooed them off.” Erin said angrily.   
“Then there would be no report on it.” Emmett said.   
“Your right Emmett.” Erin said.   
“This way if they come back you or your uncle can call us, and we’ll deal with it.” Miller said.   
“It’s escalating.” Erin said.   
“We’ll deal with it.” Ellie said.   
“Erin It will be ok. We’ll fill out a report.” Emmett said.   
“I hope so.” She said. Later that afternoon a special service was planned for the people of Grace Point dealing with the death of Danny Solano. Erin had not met the Solano’s. She was going with Jack just to pay respect to the boy and his family. She came in on her uncle’s arm and they sat in the back. Emmett had come. He sat in back of them.   
“So, husband how’s the noggin?” She whispered half turned. He looked at her and smiled.   
“I’m alive because of you. It hurts but I’ll deal. Wife.” He said and winked. Jack looked at her.   
“Husband?” He asked.   
“Yes, just for the urgent care.” She said. Jack rolled his eyes.   
Erin was not for going to church. She was more spiritual than religious. Her uncle was the opposite even after all he had lived though. Jack pointed out the Solano’s and other’s sitting in the chapel. There was a picture of Danny sitting on the alter. Erin looked at the fresh face kid and a tear escaped her blue eyes. Such promise, such waste.” She thought. Paul Coats spoke glowingly of the boy and the feeling the townspeople where having about his death. They sang some hymns and were let out in an hour. She filed past Emmett who nodded to her.   
“You go on home. I have something to do.” Her uncle said.   
“Best it not be something you’ll regret.” She said.   
“No regrets.” He said smiling. He left her standing at the door to meet Paul Coats.   
“I’m Erin Murphy Rev. Coats. I’m Jack Reinhold’s niece.” She said offering her hand. Coats took it and shook it weakly.   
“Nice to meet you Erin. Thank you for coming.” He said not letting her hand go so soon. Emmett walked out of the church and stood beside Erin.   
“I’ll walk you home.” He said. Miller was with her family. Coats let go of her hand.   
“Det. Carver.” Coats said not offering his hand.   
“Reverend.” Carver nodded.   
“Detective.” Coats asked.   
“Yes?” Carver asked.   
“Best you keep an eye on Jack and Erin.” He said.   
“I’m way ahead of you.” Carver said as he and Erin walked down the steps and off the church property.   
“You don’t like the Reverend.” She said.   
“No, and you don’t either.” He said.   
“Yeah it’s the cop in me.” She said.   
“You’re not religious, are you?” He asked.   
“More spiritual.” She said.   
“That might be a problem.” He said.   
“You don’t believe?” She asked.   
“It’s not really that Erin. I, like you have last case psychosis as you call it, but I have to work through mine.” He said.   
“Why?” She said.   
“Penance.” He said.   
“Bullshit you mean.” She said looking at him.   
“Kind of.” He said.   
“Tell me about it sometime?” She asked. He smiled.   
“If anyone I could tell you. However, you have more shit on you right now than I do.” He said. 

“Oh, I bet you read my jacket.” She said.   
“Guilty.” He said.   
“I’m glad in a way. I don’t have to go into as much.” She said.   
“I’ve already put out the word on Tim Holbrook.” He said. She let out a sigh.   
“Happy, sad, scared?” He asked.   
“Pissed. Not at you. I didn’t want to involve you in it.” She said.   
“After last night I’m in it.” He said.   
“You could have died Emmett. You most likely would have if I hadn’t been there.” She said. “I know. We don’t do hyperdrive for a while.” He said.   
“You didn’t call did you?” She asked.   
“Actually. No, I haven’t had time.” He said.   
“What did I say Emmett.” She said.   
“I know what you said but we had all that shit last night that you had to handle for me.” He said.   
“You should be in bed.” She said. He chuckled.   
“Yeah, but not alone. I know a leggy blond I’d love to have with me.” He said.   
“Oh, and will she be resting or…” He stopped her.   
“Resting. Hopefully comfortably.” He said then he leaned in.   
“Naked.” He said. She slapped his arm.   
“What was that for?” He asked.   
“We probably shouldn’t be doing that.” She said.   
“The Doc never said that, just to be conservative.” Emmett said assuredly.   
“Who did you go to Doctor Who?” She asked.   
“No but I would probably better off going to him. Do you still watch?” He asked.   
“No after 10 regenerated I watched the first few of 11. There was something ghoulish about him wearing 10’s clothes and using 10’s Sonic screwdriver I couldn’t get over.” She said.   
“Your missing out.” Carver said smiling and saying it sing song.   
“Probably.” She said.   
“You ought to get caught up.” He said.   
“I can on the stick.” She said.   
“Stick? Sounds kinky.” He said curling his lips up a little and trying not to laugh.   
“You plug it into your tv and it streams. You have a dirty mind.” She said.   
“I can’t help it. After the hyper drive I’ll never be the same.” He said.   
“Neither will I.” She said.   
“So, you can bring that stick and stick it in and we could watch something?” He said.   
“It has to be a smart TV.” She said.   
“I have that in the room. Would you bring it maybe tomorrow night and give it a try?” He asked.   
“You mean stick it in your tv?” She asked.   
“Oh yes.” He said.   
“Your being awful.” She said.   
“I know. The leggy blond is making me that way.” He said.   
“Leggy Blond my ass.” She quipped and smiled.   
“Seriously.” He said.   
“I know all the way up to my…” He stopped her.   
“Yeah and it’s a fine one.” He said.   
“Your boarding on obscene Emmett.” She said.   
“I know but you make me want to say these things. After last night. Oh, I’ll shut up.” He said as they made it to the office.   
“No, I like having innuendo thrown at me Emmett.” She said.   
“We’ll get along fine then. I didn’t know how far to take it.” He said as they walked into his office. He closed the blinds and got on the phone. He sat down and dialed the number.   
“Give me a minute.” He said, and she nodded. He put it on Speaker phone.   
“Yes. This is Emmett Carver, one of Dr. Blackburn’s patients. I need to make an appointment as soon as you can for the heart valve replacement.” He said.  
The woman making the appointment said one was available June 19th two months away and that was as close a window as she had. He looked at Erin who nodded yes and he took it.   
“San Francisco General. Be there at 6 am. Eat nothing post operative, after 12 midnight. Bring someone with you and you will stay overnight.” The appointment lady said.   
“Thank you.” He said and hung up. Erin smiled.   
“I want you there if you can.” He said.   
“I’ll be there.” Erin said.   
“Come here Sunshine.” He said as she walked over to him. He pulled her down on his lap again. He nestled his head in her bosom.   
“You’re scared.” She said.   
“Yes. Now I have to tell Julianne.” He said.   
“Do it now.” She said.   
“You’re here.” He said.   
“I’ll go outside.” She said.   
“I’ll do it later.” He said.   
“Ok but you know if you don’t I’m…He stopped her.   
“I’ll do it. Good, now you’re here and I haven’t kissed you. Not since last night.” He said and moved in for a kiss.   
“Spend the night with me.” He said.   
“I can’t tonight. It’s an Uncle Jack Night.” She said.   
You sure, we could stick in the stick and watch the Doctor.” He said.   
“I know what stick your talking about. Although I would love that, I think you should not be sticking anything anywhere.” She said.   
“I think you need a warmer place to stay. What better place than waking up in my arms.” He said.   
“That’s tempting. I wake up every morning cold. My nipples hard.” She said as they kissed.   
“Like this?” He asked peeking both nipples though the fabric of her blouse.   
“Yes.” She got out.   
“Slacks again.” He said.   
“Yes. My skirt is dirty.” She said.   
“Wash it tonight. It’s hard to get you going otherwise.” He said.   
“Emmett, you’re so wrong about that.” She said as they kissed.   
“Mm. Erin, the door is not locked.” He said as he shooed her off his lap.   
“Call your daughter. Right now.” She said.   
“After that?” He asked.   
“Collect yourself and call. Tell her even if you have to leave a message.” Erin said and crossed her arms.   
“Well ok. I can’t risk you being out of my life.” Emmett said looking sad.   
“You’ll be out of mine if you don’t. I’m not doing this to be mean Emmett.” She said.   
“I know, I’ve needed someone to make me do this for a long time. I’m glad it’s you Sunshine.” He said picking up the phone. She smiled and turned. He smiled at her and she walked out the door. He talked to his daughter and told her about Erin. Julianne was happy someone was seeing to her father. He told her that Erin was taking him and he wanted her there too. She said she wanted to meet Erin first if it was possible. Emmett said he would try and arrange it. After he had talked to Julianne he came out and then outside where Erin was waiting for him on a bench. He sat down and took her hand.   
“It’s done. Julianne wants to meet you first if we can arrange it.” He said. She looked over at him and smiled.   
“See, it didn’t kill you.” She said.   
“No, I figure you would get in between me and whatever it was.” He said.   
“If I had too just until you could pick up the slack yourself.” She said.   
“Thank you.” He said.   
“Your welcome.” She said.   
“Come on I’ll walk you home. I know you need to be there for your uncle.” He said as they got up and started walking hand in hand.   
“You’re not afraid others will find out now?” She asked.   
“Your Uncle is not a suspect anymore. Miller and I both agreed, the Parkinson’s alone ruled him out. I’m tired of ditching.” He said.   
“Didn’t take you long to come to it. I told Uncle Jack it wouldn’t.” She said as they walked along.   
“Do you have a car?” We can drive to the airport then fly to San Francisco.” He said.   
“Yes, but it will need inspecting and I have to get a tag for it. It’s in storage down in Eureka.” She said.   
“Ok so we need to get that done before we do anything. We might just have to drive down. Go the day before.” He said.   
“Ok. But you’re staying in the night of.” She said.   
“Ok.” He said.   
“That was hard wasn’t it?” She said.   
“Yes, but not as bad as it would have been. It’s the leggy blond in question who made that easier. We have chemistry Erin.” He said.   
“Don’t we though?” She asked.   
“Yes, and I would not allow anyone to talk with me the way you do. Your, my Dutch Uncle.” He said.   
“You mean your Dutch Aunt.” He chuckled.   
“Your, my Sunshine too.” He said.   
“Your only Sunshine?” She asked.   
“You make me happy when skies are grey.” He didn’t sing the words he talked them.   
“To be continued.” He said. She giggled.  
As he put his arm around her to the looks and stares of the towns people. They walked into the shop and Jack wasn’t there. “He said he had something to do.” Erin said.   
“I hope it’s not what I think it is.” Emmett said.   
“What do you think?” She asked.   
“I’m afraid he’s gone to the Solano family to beg his innocents.” Emmett said.   
“Holy shit.” She said.   
“Yeah, that’s going to bring a shit storm.” Emmett said. Just then Miller called.   
“Carver, Jack just pleaded his innocents to the Solano family he had Danny’s cell phone too. Said it was in one of his kayaks. Is Erin there?” She asked.   
“Yes.” Emmett said.   
“May I talk to her.” She said. Emmett gave Erin his cell phone.   
“Miller needs to talk with you.” He said. Erin looked a little shocked but took his phone.   
“Hi, Ellie what’s up?” She asked.   
“Erin, did you know that your uncle had Danny Solano’s cell phone?” She asked.   
“No, Ellie. I’ve only been here two weeks. He never said anything about it. Had I known it would have been turned it in way before now.” She said as Emmett looked a bit miffed.   
“That’s what I thought. Let me have Carver.” Ellie said. Erin handed Emmett his cell phone.   
“We’ll have to haul him in for questioning again. For the record.” Carver said. His face and jaw set taunt in a sad scowl. Erin’s eyes begging. He got off the phone with Miller.   
“Really?” She said.   
“I have no choice there now. You know that. If he would have just given the cell phone to me or Miller, it wouldn’t have been necessary. I’ll be as gentle as I can.” He said.   
“No handcuffs?” She asked.   
“No. “I’ll even ask to report to the station on his own. In fact, you come with him.” Carver said.   
“You’re worried about something else.” Erin said.   
“Yeah, but I did tell you I was tired of ditching. It’s like being in high school. I don’t think it’s wrong to show outward public affection. Especially, from a leggy blond with a great pair of…” She interrupted.   
“I get it.” Erin said. I was going to say legs.” He said.   
“I know what you were going to say.” She said.   
“Erin, really come in with him. We’ll get this over as quickly as possible. Stay with him tonight. Although, I know it’s going to be cold. I’d much rather you come and stay with me.” He said.   
“You just want me to stick the stick into you TV.” She said.   
“Good you’re not mad. I saw that brewing earlier. Best to keep Erinzilla where she is.” He said. Erin raised an eyebrow.   
“You have no idea.” She said.   
“Oh yes I do. You practically drug me to Urgent care last night. I can only believe that’s only a taste of Erinzilla.” Emmett said.   
“Yeah.” She said.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll get this taken care of.” He said and gripped her hand. Jack came into the shop.   
“We’re closed today for Danny.” He said.   
“Mr. Reinhold. You’ll need to report to the station. I wished you’d given that cell phone to me or Miller.” Emmett said.   
“Yeah about that. I thought since I found it, it belonged to the family. I wanted them to know I had nothing to do with Danny’s death out of my own mouth.” He said.   
“You’re making it harder on yourself Uncle Jack.” Erin said.   
“I guess so since your, on his side.” Jack said.   
“Right now, I’m straddling the fence. The fence is barbed wire. So, let’s go and get this taken care of.” She said.   
“I’d rather have a rest first. Please.” He said. Emmett nodded his head yes. All this running around has me dog tired.” He said.   
“Erin when he’s ready come with him to the station.” He said. A family member should be present in this case.” He said.   
“Thanks Carver. I’ve been running around all day.” He said.   
“Just keep your promise. I’m holding Erin responsible for it.” He said looking sternly at Erin.   
“Don’t.” Jack said protectively.   
“Just keep your promise.” He said a little pissed off and turned to walk out the door. Erin walked out with him.   
“Cantankerous old fart.” He said.   
“Now you know where I get it.” Erin said.   
“No, I think he still has all of his.” Carver said.   
“You might be right about that. I’m going to ask you once not to put me in the middle of this.” She said eyes flashing.   
“I’m sorry about that.” Carver said.   
“I know right now I’m nothing but a booty call but…” He stopped her.   
“If you ever say that again…” He said angrily.   
“Oh, well I guess I’m a little more than that?” She said.   
“A lot more. We’re not teenagers.” He said.   
“Obviously. Although hyperdrive really remined me of it.” She said. He smiled.   
“Erin make sure your uncle comes in for a statement.” He said.   
“I will.” She said. He kissed her and smiled.   
“I’ll call you later Sunshine.” He said.   
“Ok. Take care Emmett.” She said as he let go her hand.   
“You too Erin.” And he walked off. An hour later Jack showed up.   
“I know I was wrong Calf.” He said.   
“Emmett wants you to come to the station for a statement about the cell phone. I’ve been asked to bring you.” She said.   
“Oh, Calf all I want is my recliner and some tea.” He said.   
“I’ll get you some when we get back. I’m all yours tonight. Gemma gave me the day off.” She said.   
“Fine get it over.” Jack said, and she jumped.   
“Stop that Uncle Jack. You should have handed that cell phone over to either me, Emmett or Ellie.” She said.   
“Ok, I can see your feathers are ruffled. You sure are like your Mother.” He said.   
“Your gonna see my father pretty soon if you don’t behave and walk with me to the station.” She said. He turned around and started walking with her to the door. “I’m sorry. I just wanted his folks to have it and take it. I forgot about finger prints.” He said. “Let’s go and see what Emmett wants.” She said. “I’m not happy with your boyfriend. Trying to make you responsible.” He said. “Well that makes two of you he isn’t happy you didn’t hand over the phone.” She said as they walked along. Jack sat out in a waiting area. She knocked on Carver’s door. He motioned for her to come in.   
“He’s outside.” She said as Carver got up and walked past her.   
“Thank Erin. At least he has a keeper.” Emmett said.   
“Well, you should know you have the same keeper it looks like.” She said sheepishly. He smiled.   
“You have your hands full. One old fart and one younger one.” He said.   
“Stubborn.” She said.   
“Isn’t that what I said?” Emmett said chuckling.   
“Pretty much.” She said. They went into an interrogation room. Jack was brought in. Ellie with him. He told them on tape that he found the Cell phone after Danny had taken it out. It was before Erin had come to stay with him. He didn’t want her involved at all.” He stared Carver down.   
“Don’t make Erin apart of this because she isn’t.” He said.   
“I’m not going to Mr. Reinhold.” Carver said.   
“I’m just a cantankerous old fart. I don’t do what I’m told.” Jack said.   
“Since you know that try and do what Erin says. Is there anything else we need to know?” Miller asked.   
“I don’t think so but if I remember something I have your number and will call you.” Jack said.   
“That’s all for now.” Carver said and ended the tape.   
“Take him home and let him have his nap. I’ll call you later.” Carver said.   
“Ok.” Erin said.   
“I’ll take you home.” Miller offered.   
“I have paperwork.” Carver said.   
“Well, we can make due. Thank you, Ellie.” Jack said. They walked out of the interrogation room and then down the hall. Ellie patted Erin’s shoulder and went back to her desk. Carver walked them out.   
“Thanks for coming in and clearing up this mess.” He said to the old man.   
“I’m just glad it’s over.” Jack said.   
“See you later maybe?” Emmett asked Erin.   
“Yes, she will see you later Carver.” Jack said.   
“Ok Emmett.” She said. They walked out the door.   
Later that night Erin was about to go to bed in the cold room. She heard a knock on the door.   
“Yes?” she asked.   
“It’s Emmett. He said.   
“What are you…” She answered the door and looked shocked. He had with him an air mattress and a small air compressor and electric blanket and sheets.   
“What are you doing here?” She asked.   
“I did say I would call and I lost time on paperwork. It’s freezing in here.” He said coming in. She was in flannel pajamas.   
“What are you doing?” She asked.   
“If Mohammad won’t come to the mountain then the mountain will come to Mohammad.” He said setting up the Queen air mattress.   
“You’re going to stay here with me?” She asked.   
“Yeah. There needs to be a man on your uncle’s place anyway. Might as well be me.” He said.   
“What’s the real reason?” She asked. He put down the air mattress and hugged her.   
“Call it double insurance Honey. I know if I go back to the room you’re going to be here freezing. I might as well freeze with you because I won’t sleep.” He said.   
“It’s colder than a witch’s tit in a brass bra in here.” She said.   
“At least we can make the bed warm. It’s too cold to do anything here. Besides your uncle might come in.” He said.   
“He’d knock first.” Erin said.   
“Still, you know that analogy you just gave is true.” He said pointing at her chest. Your right about your nipples being…” She stopped him.   
“Yeah. Let me help you.” She said. They got the bed ready and he plugged the electric blanket in and got it set.   
“Jesus, Erin how do you live like this?” He asked changing his clothes for bed.   
“I just do.” She said.   
“Do you think until it warms up he’d let you sleep in the little recliner room in the shop? I just thought of that.” He said.   
“I’ll ask besides if you’re going to be here he might take it better not having the manpower to guard us.   
“Yes, but I am sleeping with his niece while here.” He said.   
“Point taken but he knows we have. He chided me good.” She said.   
“Oh, he does?” He asked.   
“Your, my wild oats.” She said.   
“Your wild what?” He asked.   
“He told me to get some. He said he remembered how it was. It was only supposed to be a booty call.” She said.   
“I trust it wasn’t.” He said.   
“You’re here and spending the night. No, of course not.” She said.   
“He doesn’t like me.” Emmett said.   
“I think he’s warming up.” She said as they got into bed. He had brought new sheets and he brought a pillow.   
“Erin, we are doing something about this tomorrow.” He said his teeth chattering.   
“Emmett did you bring your syringe and vile?” She asked. He went over and got it out of his bag.   
“Good. Put it in the nightstand. We’ll get rid of the twin tomorrow.” She said putting it up against the wall. He got into the bed.   
“Hurry up, I know your freezing.” He said.   
“Oh yeah?” She asked.   
“I know I am and not putting those feet against my back.” He said.   
“Would I do that to you?” She asked.   
“You would.” He said as she got into bed.   
“Oh, it’s so warm.” She said.   
“We’ll have to turn it down soon.” He said.   
“Thank you, Emmett.” She said.   
“You’ve already said thank you. Your letting me stay.” He said. They cuddled face to face.   
“Glasses.” he said.   
“Light.” she said. He turned over and sat his glasses on her nightstand and turned out the light. The guard light outside kept the room in a half light.   
“Truth is I didn’t want to be alone.” He said.   
“I already knew Emmett. I didn’t really want to be alone either.” She said as he reached to kiss her. He pulled her closer and smiled then kissed her.   
“Goodnight Sunshine.” He said. She kissed him.   
“Goodnight Emmett.” She said, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in the hospital and unable to write, Getting back now to it. I'm fine no need to worry,


End file.
